


Привет из Винтерфелла (Regards from Winterfell)

by Lady_Snark



Series: The Island of Blood [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Ramsay Bolton, Post-Canon, Ramsay is his own warning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Snark/pseuds/Lady_Snark
Summary: What happened in Winterfell during the three days right after the escape of Theon and Jeyne. Ramsay makes a sacrifice to the old gods, and they offer him a reward of his choosing. He then attempts another sacrifice to press the success, but here he enters into the conflict of interests with his father. Also, the readers will learn the true story of Domeric Bolton's birth and death, and peek into some other aspects of the life of House Bolton.События в Винтерфелле после побега Теона и Джейн - с точки зрения Рамзая Болтона. Пытаясь навести порядок в своей семейной жизни, он заключает сделку со старыми богами, попутно приоткрывая читателям истинную историю рождения и смерти Домерика Болтона.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka)  
>  **Предупреждения:** В кадре нет ни пыток, ни секса, но обильно льется кровь виновных жертв. Нецензурная лексика, нехороший юмор, смерть второстепенного персонажа. Внешность персонажей книжная; сериальные события не учитываются.  
>  **Отмазки:** Отличия от опубликованного перевода: Ramsay - Рамзай (а не Рамси), Roose - Руз (а не Русе), Rowan - Рябина (а не Ровена), Skinner - Шкуродер (а не Свежевальщик), и т. п. Письмо Бастарду переведено с оригинала близко к тексту, но не буквально. Собака Марта выдумана, в отличие от Хелисенты. Автор сознательно отходит от некоторых правил пунктуации, там где ему это нравится. Также он считает, что в любом времени герои говорят современно (для них) и, переводя их речь с вестеросского на русский, он употребляет современные ему обороты речи. Примите это как условность, вместе с почтительнейшими извинениями.  
>  **Благодарность за консультации:** [Shiuvan](http://7kingdoms.ru/talk/members/2057/), [Водяной плясун](http://7kingdoms.ru/talk/members/5098/), [Sator Arepo](http://7kingdoms.ru/talk/members/5274/), [Эпсилон](http://ts813.diary.ru/), [.Хельг.](http://thenorthremembers.diary.ru/), сообщество "[Зверь-обоснуй](http://obosnuy.diary.ru/)".
> 
> _**Посвящается[Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka)** \- другу, собеседнице и помощнице, без которой цикл никогда не был бы написан._ 


# Привет из Винтерфелла

| _избавь меня от делающих беззаконие;  
спаси от кровожадных...  
(Библия, Псалом 58:3,4)_  
---|---  
  
 

### Пролог

| _обидно на моих этюдах  
огромный разноцветный мир  
а на полотнах кроме ада  
нельзя увидеть ничего  
([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/30144))_  
---|---  
  
Кровь.

Он толкнул дверь рукой, оставив красную пятерню на плохо оструганных досках, дверь приоткрылась со скрипом. Пнул ее так, что она чуть с петель не слетела - и ломанул вверх по лестнице в воронью башню, во тьму, оставляя на ступенях липкие следы. Свистнул - с улицы вбежала пара собак, оторвавшись от красного пятна на пороге, запрыгали вместе с ним, подсовывая морды под руки, прикусывая штанины, слизывая капли. Высоко вверху галдели вóроны. Со двора доносился отдаленный тонкий крик - там всё еще кончалась воровка. Вторая из тех, кого взяли живьем. От первой к вечеру осталась лишь куча обглоданных костей - нажрались все местные собаки, не только его девочки.

Перекрытия в башне сгорели, рабочие сделали только настил наверху, подобие крыши над ним, и эту лестницу. Кривая и косая, она лепилась к стенам между обугленных проломов, в которые свистел ветер Зимы. Он преодолел ее, казалось, мгновенно - и вот уже черный водоворот перьев, оглушительный крик, блестящие в свете факелов глаза. Раскрытые клювы с сизыми языками, вопящие, торчащие из множества тесных клеток, стоящих друг на друге. Тощий тип в сером отшатнулся в сторону, девочки, чуя его страх, бросились с рычанием. Марта прижала мейстера в углу, Хелисента огрызалась на птиц, ловила пастью кружащиеся перья. "Кровь, кровь!" - надрываются птицы со всех сторон. "Мясо!" "Корм!" - и вдруг сбоку хриплый голос: "Сноу!" _Что?!_ \- он резко развернулся, увидел большую клетку на краю настила, который обрывался в никуда. Там было всего три ворона, какие-то особо жалкие и ободранные. "Сноу," - повторил один, прихромал поближе, высунул клюв. И второй добавил: "Сноу." Марта бросила мейстера, кинулась на клетку - и чуть не улетела вместе с ней в звездные небеса. Схватил ее за ошейник, рванул назад, сзади заливалась лаем, пыталась протиснуться Хели.

Выровнял клетку пинком.

\- Ты, крыса, как тебя... Модрик?  
\- Медрик... милорд... - зубы у него стучали, он вжался в угол между клеток, прячась за черными крыльями, за шумом. Весь мир кричал, визжал, вертелся черным колесом, лаял, каркал, пятнал красным. Кровь билась в висках, в голове шумело. _Что внутри, то и снаружи. Это хорошо._

\- Что у тебя тут за твари?  
\- Эти... мы ловим... этих...  
\- Отвечай толком, мейстер Медрик, - развернул Марту в его сторону, она рванулась, щелкнула зубами у него перед носом. - Ты же служишь лорду Хорнвуду, как помнится?  
\- Он умер...  
\- Да ну? Как это я не заметил? - Рамзай пошевелил пальцами у себя перед носом, слизнул мокрое с перчатки. - Нет, вроде пока живой. Да и ты тоже, а? Марта, проверь. 

Дернул ошейник вниз и отпустил - умница схватила не горло, а ногу, сдернула дурака на пол. Пестрый рычащий клубок, рыжая шерсть, серые тряпки, птицы бьются в клетках, как безумные, и кричат, кричат. _Хватит с меня тишины._ Перед глазами мелькнула картина: пустая спальня, утренний свет в битом стекле, снег тихо падает на разбросанное белье. _Я знаю, чьим криком заполнить эту тишину. Не знаю только, как до него добраться. Я заперт здесь._ "Как хочешь, сынок. Хочешь жить - сиди, где сидишь. Не хочешь - скачи в погоню." _Я хочу жить. Я хочу починить пролом в моей жизни. Я хочу слышать, как подыхает вор, который ее сломал._

\- Марта, ко мне. Потом доешь. Ну как, мейстер Медрик, прояснилось в мозгах? Или желаешь ими пораскинуть?  
\- Простите... милорд Хорнвуд...

"Сноу," - спокойно сказал хромой ворон - и снова пришлось держать обеих подруг. Рамзай сунулся свернуть ему шею, но тут же отдернул руку: тварь долбанула по пальцу, прикусила, еле выдрался. Он снял перчатку и дал палец Хели, зализать.

Серый тем временем вроде очухался, сел, обхватив колени руками, почти совсем чистый. Марта аккуратная девочка, лишнего не съест.

\- Итак?  
\- Тут вoроны. Милорд Бо... Хорнвуд...  
\- Ты что, три слова связать не можешь? Наxер ты нужен тогда, советник! Я сейчас разберусь, кому и что ты советуешь. Давай титул по порядку.  
\- Милорд Рамзай Болтон, лорд... Хорнвуда и Винтерфелла.  
\- И?  
\- Наследник Дредфорта.  
\- Так, слава богам. Теперь по делу.  
\- Вóроны.  
\- Охренеть. Дальше?  
\- Собрали у всех, кто привез с собой, всех теперь отсюда посылаем. Но много прилетело старых, с улицы. Кто тут раньше жил. Разобраться вот с ними пытаемся. Мейстер Родри хорошо их понимает, четыре чугунных звена. Он их... распределил. Предварительно. Теперь тестовые сообщения шлём.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, выпускаем с запиской, мол, пункт назначения утрачен, сообщите пункт прибытия. Если долетит докуда-то, потом его обратно пришлют. Несколько птиц уже тесты прошло, мы их к остальным подсадили. А эти трое - мейстер Родри полагает, со Стены. Но их не тестировали еще. 

Рамзай повернулся к клетке:  
\- Значит, Сноу?  
"Сноу," - уверенно кивнул ворон.  
\- Будешь глаза ему жрать. 

Ворон радостно закаркал и запрыгал туда-сюда. "Жрать, жрать, жрать, жрать!" И другие тут же загалдели: "Мясо, мясо."

\- Годится. Я думаю, прав твой Родри. Давай сюда бумагу и перо. И воск приготовь. А насчет мяса я распоряжусь, пусть нажрутся свежего. Хватит силенок отнести привет из Винтерфелла. 

Мейстер встал на шаткие ножки, стараясь не поворачиваться к собакам спиной, и показал драным рукавом куда-то в щель между клетками:

\- Пожалуйте туда, милорд. Там отгорожено для писания. 

Они прошли в каморку, где помещался только стол, остальное пространство было забито сундуками, ящиками и шкатулками. Он сел на сундук, придвинутый к столу, девочки тут же под стол забрались и улеглись. Мейстер выкопал из кучи бумажек пару листов, подал перо и чернильницу. Чернила застыли от холода, Медрик зажег свечу и принялся их растапливать. _Надо было у девки крови отлить для такого дела. С одежды-то в перо не заправишь. Пальцем?.._

Что можно написать пальцем? Два слова: ОТДАЙ и СДОХНИ. Как раз на лист войдет. Но так ведь письма не пишутся. Следует написать так, чтобы он прочел письмо, отдал и сдох. _Он отнял у меня тех, кто мне дорог. Оставил меня одного в этой поганой клетке! Я отберу у него всё, что дорого ему. Чтоб он остался один и сдох от боли. Словами на бумаге... б ля, как это смешно и глупо. Как он будет ржать над этой бумажкой. И не достать его никак, хоть тресни._ Рамзай уткнулся лбом в сжатые кулаки. В голове билось еще одно слово, которое, пожалуй, тоже войдет на лист: ПРИХОДИ.

\- Ну, где там твои тухлые чернила?  
\- Готовы, милорд. Вот.  
\- Выйди. 

* * *

_**БАСТАРДУ.**_

_Твой самозваный король мертв, бастард. Убит вместе со всей своей армией в семидневной битве. Я забрал его волшебный меч. Передай это красной шлюхе._

_Дружки твоего самозванца мертвы. Их головы торчат на стенах Винтерфелла. Приходи, полюбуйся, бастард. Твой лжекороль лгал, лжешь и ты. Ты объявил на весь мир, что сжег Короля-за-Стеной. А сам отправил его в Винтерфелл украсть у меня жену. Я хочу свою жену обратно. Если хочешь вернуть Манса Рейдера, приходи и забирай. Я держу его в клетке, чтобы весь Север видел твою ложь. А чтоб он не замерз, я сшил ему плащ из кожи шести шлюх, что пришли вместе с ним в Винтерфелл._

_Отдай мою жену. Отдай королеву лжекороля. Отдай его дочь и его красную ведьму. Отдай принцессу одичалых. Отдай ребенка, одичалого принца. И отдай моего Вонючку. Пришли мне их всех, бастард, и я не трону тебя и твоих черных ворон. А не отдашь - я вырежу твое ублюдочное сердце и съем его._

_Рамзай Болтон, законнорожденный лорд Винтерфелла._  



	2. Глава 1: Жертва

### Глава 1: Жертва

| _вороне раз кусок лисицы  
послал какой то добрый бог  
и басня стала и короче  
и справедливее в разы  
([c](http://perashki.ru/piro/25569/))_  
---|---  
  
Уже рассвело, но в богороще было, как всегда, сумрачно. Над теплым озером стояла плотная пелена тумана, затекала меж стволов. Сердце-дерево смотрело мрачно, темно-красные глаза поблескивали.

_Надо было факелы взять._

_Последний раз я был тут с ними. С ним и с ней._

Злиться больше не было сил, осталось только жгучее чувство в желудке. Даже голова покруживалась после вчерашнего. Сколько он спал? Часа три... _Мерзость, как после пиявок, наверное. Руз прав, нельзя так распускаться, кончится бедой. Уже кончилось. Но еще ничего не кончилось! Этот гребаный вор... Всё, хватит. Бастард придет, никуда не денется. Или я приду. И мы поговорим. Но ведь не сегодня, так? Не сейчас. Сделай всё прилично **сейчас** , для разнообразия. Достойно, благородно, аккуратно. Как подобает лорду Болтону. А эти бараны пусть пластаются перед своими богами. Как будто они есть._

Впереди Шкуродер и Бен тащили женщину, взяв под мышки, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Третью - и последнюю из тех, кого поймали, еще двоих застрелили кретины стражники. Это не считая обычных служанок в болтонской ливрее, которых тоже до кучи покрошили, пока разобрались. 

Первую он просто изорвал на мелкие клочки - сейчас то время вспоминалось смутно, как какой-то красный суп. То, что вторая по ходу дела начала что-то бормотать осмысленное, он даже не сразу понял. Когда же прислушался и разобрал, что она несет - стало ясно, что это уже не семейный скандал, а заговор, расползшийся на весь континент! И пошла муть и суета, допросы слуг, истошный вой рогов за стенкой, и все его попытки выбраться наконец из проклятой ловушки - вперед, в бой, по остывающему следу - разбитые о ледяное спокойствие отца. Он даже не позволил Рамзаю перемолвиться словцом с главным затейником! _"Девок с тебя хватит, ими и займись. Но я бы на твоем месте и с ними потеху завязывал - если ты планируешь еще когда-либо вести дела в приличном обществе. Наш герб? Ну, если ты желаешь ограничить круг своего общения людьми без кожи, я тебе не могу этого запретить. А мне придется взять на себя дела со всеми остальными. С теми, на которых кожа, латы и гербовые плащи, а в голове так и зудят вопросы выбора. Мы управляем всем Севером, не забыл? Ведем войну, и всё такое. Цель не в том, чтоб воришек потрошить, а чтобы все нужные люди выбирали то, что нужно. Кончай позориться и подумай, как восстановить в замке единство и оптимизм. Иначе я тебя и правда отпущу в погоню - и тебе там тоже шкуру порвут. Кстати, она у Болтонов не прочней, чем у всех прочих."_

Блять!!! Вспоминать противно очередную бледную речугу, и в такой момент. И ведь пришлось снова это всё сожрать. А теперь вот... красивый жест, традиции дома Болтон плавно сливаются с древними традициями Севера. Единство и оптимизм. Кусок шкуры со спины содрали и этим скромно ограничились - далее ваша очередь, старые боги, гребаные лорды, домочадцы и прочие, кому еще не насрать, кто, кого и при каких обстоятельствах зарежет.

Воровка что-то бормотала, энергично, но невнятно, мотала головой между парнями. За ними шли Дамон Потанцуйка с перевязанной мордой, Уолтон с десятком солдат, слуги. И лорд Рисвелл с близнецами, остальное дворянство проигнорировало. _Даже Амбер, хотя он каждый день сюда таскается. Благочестивая "Смерть Шлюхам", в самый раз было бы для нашего мероприятия._

Девку поставили на колени у чардрева. Она смотрела снизу вверх в вырезанные красные глаза и беззвучно шевелила губами. _Рябина, вот как ее. Звали._

Рамзай подошел, взял ее за волосы, запрокинул голову, но она всё равно вывернулась так, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза дереву. Закашлялась.

\- Чтоб ты сдох, гнида. Рамзай Болтон. Сдохни... здесь.

\- Ага, непременно, здесь или там. Но сейчас твоя очередь. Убийца, воровка, курва. Приползла из-за Стены сеять беззаконие в царствах людей. Именем Томмена из дома Баратеонов, первого носителя этого имени, короля андалов, ройнаров и первых людей, правителя Семи Королевств и защитника государства, я, Рамзай из дома Болтонов, лорд Винтерфелла, выношу тебе смертный приговор. Старые боги, примите жертву.

Рамзай вынул свежевальный ножик, развернул девку левой стороной к чардреву; сделал полукруглый разрез поперек шеи, и тут же рванул голову вправо. Из артерий вырвался фонтан крови, заливая всю поверхность ствола. Вместе с деревянным лицом. Он подождал, пока кровь не перестала хлестать, вытер и убрал нож, и в пару ударов отделил голову своим широким тесаком. Подержал ее еще за волосы, кровь стекала на могучие выступающие корни, каждый чуть не с человека толщиной. Протянул голову назад, чтобы передать кому-нибудь из своих ребят. Но ее никто не принял. 

Рамзай оглянулся. Сзади никого не было. И ничего. Кроме тьмы.

Неожиданно он обратил внимание на ватную тишину вокруг. Люди, деревья, ничего не было видно. Виднелся только окровавленный ствол и контуры лица на нем, оно притягивало взгляд, как живое. В тени ветвей угадывалось какое-то движение, шорох. _Вóроны. И много как. Странно, а раньше я их тут не заметил._ Птичьи глаза отливали красным.

Ему показалось, что губы чардрева шевельнулись. Раздался тихий, но явственный голос: 

\- Спасибо.

Рамзай вскинул было тесак перед собой, но тут же опомнился и опустил его. Постоял немного, озираясь. Ничего не происходило.

\- Рад, что понравилось. 

_Хм. В каких-то сказках вроде было, что боги могут выполнять желания. За жертву. Сейчас они явно чего-то ждут, надо попробовать._

\- Мне нужны те, кого у меня отняли. Моя жена и мой... слуга. Вонючка.

\- Один, - сказало дерево.

_Б ля, как просто-то! Надо будет еще кого-нибудь пожертвовать._

_А сейчас Арья Старк, без вопросов. Она родит мне сына, и не одного, если повезет. Вроде в ней наконец что-то завязалось. Если она, конечно, не выкинула от падения, вот был бы номер. Ничего, нового заделаем. Да и политика требует. А эту тварь вонючую продажную можно только кончить. Долго и увлекательно, но больше он ни на что не годен._

\- Жена.

Ничего не произошло. Дерево молчало, вороны переступали лапами, ерошили перья. Рамзай ждал, ждал... 

\- Верните мне жену!

\- Имя.

_Имя, ну конечно. Блин, скажешь Арья Старк - получишь скелет какой-нибудь. Сучьи потроха!! Мне, похоже, повезло, что они вообще переспросили, а то мог бы получить Донеллу._

Рамзай в растерянности потер лоб. 

_Вот засада, ну как же ее звали-то по-настоящему? Джейн, Джейни... а дальше-то? Не Джейни Болтон же! Уж если Болтон, то Арья. Или нет? Это называется попал по-глупому. Ладно, потом разберемся. Все равно еще кого-то резать надо._

\- Теон Грейджой.

Вороны шумно снялись с веток, и всей стаей исчезли в темноте. 

\- Три дня. Рассвет. - сказало дерево.

Последний ворон посмотрел ему в глаза, пробормотал: _Теон, Теон, Теон._ Хихикнул, и улетел вслед за остальными.

Тело у его ног вздрогнуло, шевельнулось - Рамзай отпрыгнул в сторону. Но это Бен двигал девку, приподняв за плечи. Шкуродер взялся за ноги, Дамон подобрал голову. Мертвое лицо чардрева слепо пялилось в пруд. Тихо переговариваясь, люди потянулись к выходу из рощи. Рамзай задерживаться тоже не стал. Разговор был окончен и к продолжению он пока не стремился. Надо было подумать.


	3. Глава 2: Былое и думы

### Глава 2: Былое и думы

| _евгений пристрастился к сексу  
и даже приобрёл жену  
но оказалось секса мало  
и много денег и возни  
([c](http://perashki.ru/piro/31276))_  
---|---  
  
Рамзай вернулся в разоренную спальню, переоделся в чистое и стал думать. 

С ним говорили старые боги. Пообещали исполнить желание. Как-то это казалось слишком уж просто... и именно эта простота вызывала сомнения. Если бы за любого зарезанного людям давали подарки, в богорощах горы трупов громоздились бы. Жертвы перестали приносить в незапамятные времена... может, потому и перестали, что это туфта одна? В таком случае, кто же говорил с ним? И как так вышло, что остальные ничего не заметили? А не заметили, Рамзай выяснил это, как бы невзначай поболтав о казни с ребятами по дороге. Не колдун ли какой шалит? А из колдунов, кстати, кое-кто совсем недалеко может обретаться. Красная ведьма. Вторая девка сказала, что она на Стене осталась, но она ж там не на привязи сидит. Да и мало ли, что они могут, ведьмы? Сколько их, какого цвета... пола...

Рамзай довольно скоро уверился, что эту задачку он всухую не расщелкает. Это прояснится потом - или не прояснится, во всяком случае, сейчас ему не хватает понимания того, кто и как играет с ним. _Играет им._ Это было крайне неуютное ощущение. Раньше только он играл другими. А им никто... кроме отца. Это унижение всегда с ним: он фишка в игре Руза. Так было с самого начала, Рамзай неоднократно пытался перевернуть доску, и все эти попытки кончались одним и тем же: отец вытирал его мордой об стол и снова ставил на позицию. Из которой был только один путь: делать нужные отцу ходы. На первый взгляд он свободен, а по сути - в клетке. Все отмычки, которые ему удавалось изобрести, работали не лучше чем ключ, который он когда-то подбросил Кире. Его побеги направлялись, его бунты становились лишь предлогом, чтобы еще и еще раз доказать ему: Руз сильнее, все твои друзья - его фишки, всё, что ты сделаешь - он предусмотрел. Самое подлое, что Рамзай прекрасно узнавал эту игру! И это вышибало у него почву из-под ног. Он действительно _сын своего отца._

Рамзай мирился с этой подлостью только по одной причине: то, что с ним творит отец, служит не удовольствию. А общей для них цели: возвышению и процветанию дома. Отец делает то, чего не умеет он сам - пока. Ведет войну, овладевает целой страной, а не кучкой людишек в брошенном замке. Рамзай готов был делать все нужные ходы, потому что выигрыш отца был и его выигрышем, от каждого такого хода он получал что-то для себя. Лорд Винтерфелльский, неплохо же, а? Законный, признанный - не какой-нибудь разбойник, который хапнул добычу и тут же сбыл, пока не застукали. Собственно, всё у них с отцом давно было поделено. В этом Руз был честен, всегда давал сыну много, даже больше чем тот сам бы потребовал. Предлагал свои сделки прямо и придерживался своих условий. Стоило ли бунтовать? 

Вначале Рамзай не доверял ему - потому, что вообще не привык никому доверять. Первая сделка звучала на редкость скверно: ему пришлось взять на себя весьма тухлое дело за кучу пустых (как он тогда был уверен) обещаний. Но все они были выполнены. И перевыполнены. Руз - человек, в игре которого неплохо быть фишкой. Унижение, которое умный человек стерпит. Рамзай считал себя умным и терпел, хотя частенько папа откалывал совершенно нестерпимые номера. Но это он сам когда-то объяснил ему: характер надо закалять, взвиваться на любой чих недопустимо, вредит делу. Рамзая часто тошнило от его жестких требований - но в итоге все они оказывались полезными. Разумными. _Если меня тошнит от разумного - значит я дурак. С подобного рода тошнотой надо бороться._

Он, конечно, не собирался терпеть такое угнетение всю жизнь. Научиться всему, набраться практического опыта, получить то, чего слишком долго добиваться самому. И попрощаться. 

_Неужели сам удрал? Да конечно сам, никаких сомнений._

Рамзай даже махнул перед носом, чтоб отогнать непрошенную мысль. Еще одно идиотство, удивляться предательству твари, которую все, _все_ зовут перевертышем.

Вернемся к делу. Пока план дальнейших действий выглядел просто: выбрать новую жертву, подождать три дня, прийти с ней в богорощу... мурашки побежали по коже. Сыграть расписанную для него роль - _кем_ расписанную? Что его будет ждать там?

Рамзай вскочил и прошелся туда-сюда по комнате, пиная какие-то тряпки. Гнусно. Трусливые шкуры до сих пор не решались тут прибрать, вся прислуга даже подойти к нему боялась. Он сам перед сном окно волчьим мехом заткнул. Рамзай свистнул, в дверь заглянул Дамон, поправляя повязку на щеке. Красивый был парнишка, пока слишком близко к той шлюхе не наклонился. _Третья. И самая поганая. Надо было ее тоже по-нормальному ободрать, не связываться с богами... или кто они там есть._

\- Пришли кого-нибудь убрать бардак, а я схожу, разомнусь.

Он взял свечу с огнивом и отправился обратно в богорощу. Побродил там, не зная толком, чего ищет. 

Дерево выглядело как-то неправильно. Приглядевшись, Рамзай увидел, что кровь впиталась в кору, подсохла и тускло поблескивала... как смола. Вообще не отличалась по виду от потеков смолы, которые и до казни украшали глубокие щели рта и глаз. А ведь прошло не больше часа! На земле до сих пор стояли красные лужицы, в растоптанных остатках снега, подтаявшего в соседстве с теплым прудом.

Он зажег свечу и обошел дерево сзади. Там лежал снежок. Чистый, нетронутый. И глубже в лесу, по сторонам, тоже не видно было никаких следов. Снова обошел чудовищно толстый ствол... говорят, этому дереву десять тысяч лет, врут, наверно... хотя да, ничего не скажешь, размер впечатляет. Похлопал перчаткой по багровой корке около лица.

\- Эй! Боги! Вы здесь?

_Идиотство._

\- Кого вы хотите в жертву? Я бы учел ваши пожелания.

Ничего не происходило. Рамзай еще немного потоптался, сполоснул в пруду сапоги и отправился к себе.

В голове настойчивой мышкой скреблось: _отец, отец..._

Он не помнил, как добрался до спальни, завалился на прибранную кровать, не разуваясь.

* * *

_Попрощаться с отцом прямо сейчас._ Мысль была отчаянно безрассудной, почти самоубийственной! Сделать это посреди войны, когда всё, чего они уже добились - признание, власть, почти достигнутая победа - всё покачнулось. _Покачнул. Сдохни Сноу. **Джон** Сноу, б ля!_ Рамзай сам себя возненавидел за это уточнение. 

Ради процветания дома - следовало забыть эту гнилую мысль. С другой стороны, если это боги... хоть как-то они должны помогать тем, кто им жертвы дает? Рамзай всегда отмахивался от всего такого, считал за дурацкие выдумки. Человек сам строит свою судьбу, кто, как не он, за это может поручиться! Всего, что у него есть - он добился сам. Руз дал? Ну конечно же. Но кто дал ему Руза? Уж не мамина дырка, точно. Если бы Рамзаю не удалось убедить Руза считаться с собой - хрен бы он в зубы получил, а не фамилию Болтон. Что-что, а это он заработал. Прошел тысячу проверок, подножек и подстав. _И до сих пор прохожу. Вчера вот, например._ Эта легкая тень презрения, неизвестно где, то ли в уголке губ, то ли в посадке головы. _"Побереги здоровье, сынок. Оно ведь у тебя одно. Как бы тебя от таких переживаний удар не хватил."_ И лицо гладкое-гладкое, то ли пошутил и пора смеяться. То ли наоборот. Его трудно читать, только если он сам хочет быть прочитанным. _Мне до него далеко. Так тонко угрожать я не умею, и вряд ли научусь. Я тигр, он змея. Тихая змея. Сложно быть тихим тигром. И скучно..._

_Я его ненавижу._ \- внезапно понял Рамзай. Не то чтобы внезапно... это всегда было, вот только ему казалось, что он давно поборол это чувство. Как неразумное. 

_Разумный человек никогда не врет себе. Не правда ли, папа? Ты ведь этому учил? С этого начинается любой жизненный план. И от того, насколько ты правдив с собой, зависит, будешь ли ты доволен результатом._

Он треснул кулаком по столику у кровати, тот осел набок.

В конце концов, для чего всё? Для чего работать, терпеть, вязать в узлы себя и всех вокруг? Воевать, убивать, делать детей. Подниматься каждый день на ступеньку выше, несмотря на все пинки. Для чего? Для себя же, разве нет? Чтоб была радость от жизни. Сегодня, завтра, каждый день. Что-то должно радовать. Если вся жизнь состоит только из того, что позволяешь себя жостко трахать в надежде на лучшее будущее - это очень хреновая жизнь. Сегодня и сейчас хреновая, а через много лет будет счастье? С чего бы. Папе скоро пятьдесят. Он наконец заполучил в постель тёлку, которая его радует! Всю жизнь терпел, кормил пиявок - а мог бы сразу быть счастлив, этих Фреих как грязи, что толстых, что тощих. 

_А я вот тоже имел в постели тёлочку, которая меня радовала. Каждый день, и всякий раз по-разному! И кто-то в ней уже завёлся, мой, моя кровь. И где всё это теперь?_

От отца тут много было помощи. Все его советы сводились к одному: надо просто отдать жену, пусть катится к хренам собачьим. И наплевать, что такую дуру раскусит любой, кому захочется с ней поговорить - уже прокололась, небось, такой прокол только могила исправит. А мы будем по обыкновению крутить пальчиками и всё, что она наболтала, отрицать. _"Бывают в жизни неудачи, сынок. Винтерфелл она нам уже принесла, а деток тебе родит кто-нибудь другой. Когда-нибудь потом."_ Вот это последнее особенно трогательно прозвучало. Он, конечно, надеется без моих деток вовсе обойтись, теперь-то. С такой несушкой.

_Арья Старк родит мне сына. Арья... Джейн..._ \- и вдруг сам собой в памяти всплыл ее тихий голосок. Это было на другой день после свадьбы; он проспал до полудня, проснулся от движения рядом, отшатнулся (привык-то спать один, всю жизнь так было):

\- Кто это?  
\- Джейни Пуль... ой.

_Точно!_

Да уж, если ее вообще возвращать - то поскорее, пока она не добралась до тех, кто всё из нее вытрясет. Никакой другой жены не надо, эта вполне устраивает. А то, что она не в состоянии выучить собственное имя - ну что ж... не всем такое дано, видать. Со временем привыкнет. Надо просто натаскать ее как следует, я что-то запустил этот момент. Всё играл в "любишь-не любишь", а надо было в "как тебя зовут".

Но дело ведь даже не в жене. А в том, что эта сделка... _если_ это сделка... она приятна в любом случае. Даже если боги вовсе нaeбyт. Невыгодно, но приятно. Как раз то, что Руз считает самым страшным грехом. _Но понимаешь ли, папа, это ведь так **приятно** \- самому решать, что грех, а что наоборот. А правильный момент - он никогда так просто не придет, в этом я уверен. Мне всегда будет невыгодно с тобой прощаться. Ты об этом позаботишься._

Забавно. Я избегаю даже мысленно произносить о нем слово "убить". Как будто эту мысль с меня... содрали и отрезали. А я и не заметил, вот что самое тревожное. Он никогда не _наказывал_ меня. Я здоров и полон сил, часто улыбаюсь и легко смеюсь. Я настоящий мужик, не поспоришь. И всё-таки, стоит покопаться поглубже - вдруг проступают следы дрессировки. Я так часто злюсь на него - но когда пытаюсь протянуть руку в его сторону... что-то как бы останавливает. Замахнуться могу, ударить - ни разу не пробовал. Нож вытаскивал, и убирал в ножны.

_Руз Болтон - мой хозяин._

Рамзай похолодел. 

_С ним нужно разделаться как можно скорее. Иначе я просто не смогу этого сделать. Или... **уже** не могу?!_

* * *

Пришлось прервать размышления, чтоб не пропустить обед. Идя к Большому залу, Рамзай обнаружил, что нервничает перед неизбежной встречей с отцом. _Хозяин всё видит, всё знает. Мать моя Иная! Когда, когда же успело до этого дойти?! Такими темпами скоро я ему вовсе в глаза смотреть не смогу._

Опять вспомнился Вонючка. Вот с ним Рамзай вовремя замечал все перемены. Отлично помнил день, когда тот сходу проиграл в гляделки, несмотря на все старания. Рамзай по обыкновению взял его за подбородок, вздернул и сказал: "Смотри мне в глаза." Еще вчера тот ожег бы его взглядом и выдал что-нибудь... восхитительное, от чего кровь быстрее бежала по жилам. А сегодня - он просто не смог. Глазные яблоки дергались, зрачки соскальзывали в сторону. Стиснул зубы, показались желваки. Но через пару секунд расслабился, и его голова просто лежала на пальцах; так и глядел куда-то мимо, только ресницы подрагивали. Это было наслаждение. Рамзай ему еще и полоску с плеча содрал за невыполнение приказа. Немного нечестно, ведь тот всё-таки пытался, просто у него не получилось. Но и кусочек был совсем маленький, чисто символ. В честь новой вехи в воспитании. Такие далекие времена, каждый день происходило что-то новое. Рамзая впервые всерьез увлекла эта игра, освоение чужой души. Столько было удивительных открытий. Конечно, чем дальше, тем меньше оставалось... интересного. Пока всё интересное совсем не иссякло, и тогда ему это окончательно прискучило. Неудивительно, что парень сбежал. Свое хозяйство нельзя оставлять вовсе без присмотра, даже если там, как ты считаешь, полный порядок.

_Вот папа всегда в курсе моих дел. И настроений. Ну ничего, разве так уж трудно прикинуться самим собой? Вот он я, обедать иду, мысленно проклиная бастарда и строя планы... вернуть жену._

Обед проходил без особых сюрпризов. Отец тихонько болтал со своей грымзой - пардон, ценной боевой союзницей, - леди Барбри Дастин. Рамзаю не было слышно, о чем они беседуют, и потому он завел какой-то бессмысленный треп с Роджером Рисвеллом, чуть не посрались. Тот тоже нервный был какой-то после богорощи. Наконец, Рамзай плюнул на светскую жизнь и принялся за еду, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса. Тут у него в голове забрезжила некая искорка, указующая, где начать подкоп.

Главная сложность состояла в том, что отец не доверял сыну - да и вообще кому бы то ни было. Пойти вдвоем в безлюдное место, не приняв мер предосторожности, было не в его правилах. Если бы не обязательное условие подвести его к дереву живьем, может, его и не так трудно... 

_УБИТЬ. Вот так. **УБИТЬ!**_

Рамзай закашлялся, и со злости шваркнул куском конины об стол. И получил плевок подливкой в морду. Роджер заржал, но от яростного взгляда Рамзая тоже поперхнулся, и поднял руки, мол извини, молчу-молчу. 

Рамзай утерся и продолжил трапезу, хотя кусок в горло совсем уж не лез. _Выходит, запрет-то мне не мерещится. Все силенки, б ля, собрал - чтоб сам себе в своей голове сказать одно слово! И от натуги чуть не ляпнул его вслух! Вот так мы и прокалываемся, перед **хозяевами.** Потому они всё и знают, что мы идиоты. Я идиот. Я тут, похоже, единственный вонючка, остальные разбежались._

А свою идею он стал обдумывать уже после обеда. 


	4. Глава 3: Маленький секрет дома Болтон

### Глава 3: Маленький секрет дома Болтон

| _поймите же что это гонка  
где победителя ждёт смерть  
сказал седой сперматозоид  
поникнув мудрой головой  
([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/31268))_  
---|---  
  
В невидимой броне, которой Руз Болтон окружал себя, имелась щель, приоткрытая для сына: дело, в котором он доверял одному только Рамзаю, и больше никому. Они с отцом так и называли его: "наш маленький секрет". Предмет самой их первой сделки, в день, когда они познакомились. 

Рамзай до сих пор удивлялся своему согласию на то дикое предложение. От него требовалось, во-первых: добиться, чтоб о нем разошлись по округе слухи как о психопате и убийце. При этом следовало кого-нибудь убить, можно и не одного - но не оставлять четкого следа к себе. Чтоб все на него думали, но никто не мог пальцем указать. Ну и во-вторых: слухи также пойдут и о том, что Рамзай отравил, ни много ни мало, Домерика Болтона, наследника Дредфорта. Подтверждать их, ясное дело, не следует, но отпираться таким образом, чтоб все решили - убийца именно он. Вот такая тонкая, тончайшая задачка, шаг вправо-влево - и ты труп. В обмен предлагалось сорок бочек мёду: признать, взять в Дредфорт - к которому раньше Рамзаю запрещалось даже приближаться на расстояние взгляда - и так далее, так далее. Вплоть до гарантий на случай если Рамзай всё-таки где-то оступится и огребет официальное обвинение в убийстве. Тогда ему позволят надеть черное, а корабль свернет с пути мимо Восточного Дозора аккурат на Браавос, где у этого поразительного милорда якобы имеются какие-то знакомые. Которые о нем _позаботятся._

Кто в здравом уме может поверить в подобное? Очевидно же было, что цель всей шарады - повесить на него убийство наследника и казнить. Рамзай согласился только потому, что терять-то было совсем нечего. Жизнь в лесу, когда даже в городке появляться запрещалось, только в ближайшей деревне с парой десятков домов. В одном из которых некий хмырь варил мутное пиво, главное местное лакомство. Единственный товарищ - Вонючка, первый еще. Конечно он забавный парень был, с огоньком, но - сучьи потроха! _Это всё._ Вообще всё, и все перспективы тоже. Пусть казнят, но хоть нормальный замок повидать разок, уже интересно. Такие у него тогда были скромные мечты.

Образ кровавого маньяка очень Рамзаю понравился - он быстро учуял в нем свое настоящее призвание. Вонючке тоже это пришлось по сердцу и он помогал чем мог, чуть не локтями отпихивать приходилось (в конце концов, главная роль отводилась Рамзаю и он ее сдавать не собирался). В лесу появлялся очередной растерзанный труп, улик не находили - что и немудрено, деревенские в таких делах не разбирались, а лорд Болтон посылать свою стражу не спешил. Потом Рамзай шел в кабак и попивал там пиво за счет милордова задатка. Слушал жуткие рассказы, зловеще ухмылялся, облизывал толстые губы и зыркал по сторонам белыми глазами, повергая селян в ступор. А на прямые вопросы пожимал плечами: "нужны мне ваши кошки драные." Примерно так же он держался, когда до деревни доползли слухи о Домерике: "Не травил я того барчука, остыньте. Это всё господские дела, а я простой местный парень, кто ж не знает. Хотя... на милорда Руза глазами похож - а? Маманя говорит, прям вылитый. Ее послушать, так я теперь аккурат его наследник! Херня всё это, пойду-ка я по делам. А вы девок-то пересчитайте, хыхы."

Отдельно пришлось поработать над буйностью нрава. Тут, как и с кровавостью, мало что пришлось выдумывать, только развивать задатки: Рамзай по натуре был вспыльчив, хотя обычно контроля не терял (эту деталь легко было скрыть). Он выбрал на кухне самый здоровый нож, больше походивший на тесак - им свиные туши разделывали. Вонючка его наточил до бритвенной остроты, и Рамзай носил его на поясе, пуская солнечные зайчики по деревенской улице. Чуть что - выхватывал и начинал размахивать. Драться оружием в те времена Рамзай толком не умел, но брал зрелищностью. И красочностью - особенно когда отхватил нос у одного дровосека, пустив брызги веером по широкой дуге. Маманя, которая уже лет пять не доставляла сыну ни малейших проблем, вовсе в уголок куда-то забилась, мельница простаивала - зерно люди предпочитали по старинке в ступах растирать, лишь бы не связываться с безумцем. Поначалу Рамзай таскал в кармане обмылок - пена из пасти была Вонючкиной идеей - но скоро научился подпускать пенки в угол рта без помощи посторонних средств. Чудовище получалось просто загляденье.

Вся эта новая интересная жизнь была уже достаточной платой за риск. И особенно сама "охота" - словцо родилось уже тогда, хотя это совсем еще не походило на их с Вонючкой будущие развлечения. Они с трудом сумели остановиться. После двух девиц и мелкого пацанчика, который видел что не надо, решили сделать перерыв: возникло опасение, что деревенские всё же преодолеют свой ужас, соберутся толпой, и одним чудовищем в северных лесах станет меньше. Перерыв и правда вышел немаленький - в связи с тем, что милорд Болтон совершенно для Рамзая неожиданно принялся выполнять свои обещания.

Примерно через год, когда Рамзай освоился в роли единственного сына большого лорда, он стал потихоньку прощупывать, как оно там на самом деле вышло с Домериком. Уж больно странно это смотрелось: гибель наследника, которая вроде бы никому не выгодна. Кроме Рамзая. Но ведь не ради него же папа старался? Тут была какая-то тайна. Покойного в замке все так явно любили и уважали, лорд Руз частенько с нежностью рассказывал о его успехах в конном и турнирном спорте, красоте и благородстве. Прямо зависть брала. Хотя, конечно, лучше быть живым бастардом, разодетым в бархат и командующим целой толпой слуг, чем мертвым идеалом рыцарства. Разумеется, в его присутствии все такие разговоры замолкали и беседующие многозначительно переглядывались. Рамзай исправно кроил зверские рожи и стрелял своими страшными бледными глазами. Задолго до превращения в чудовище, с самого детства, он прекрасно сознавал, какой эффект они оказывают на окружающих. Пусть и более грубый, чем папины, зато и более сильный. _Мое оружие - не в полутонах._

Его ошибкой стала попытка направить в эту сторону урок истории. Мейстер деликатно обогнул в своем рассказе последнее поколение Болтонов; однако на следующий вечер отец вызвал сына в кабинет и предложил задать все вопросы напрямую. Рамзай и спросил прямо, что там за история вышла с Домериком и кому он помешал. В ответ Руз предложил ему сесть, угоститься вином, расслабиться. И заговорил мягким, каким-то сожалеющим, извиняющимся тоном. Устремив на него усталый взгляд своих почти пустых глаз, в которых так легко заблудиться насмерть.

\- Понимаешь ли, дружок. Как бы тебе объяснить. Вся эта, как ты выразился, _история_ связана скорее с тобой, нежели с Домериком. Я не хотел тебе этого рассказывать, ты сейчас поймешь почему. Но ты уже большой мальчик, начинаешь интересоваться... интересными историями. Поэтому, думаю, пришла пора поговорить с тобой откровенно. 

Начать придется издалека. Это случилось двадцать два года назад. Ехал по лесу путешественник, да сбился с пути. Занесло его сильно восточнее, чем следовало, и пришлось заночевать в одной деревеньке. Под названием Красный Луг.

Рамзай замер.

\- Пустили его на постой в крайний дом, хозяева в город отправились по своим делам, а дома была одна дочка. Всадник провел там ночь и дальше поехал, забирая на этот раз покруче к западу. Ну и, полагаю, благополучно добрался домой. В Винтерфелл.

А потом уже всё остальное было: мельник, местный лорд... который свои права осуществить вздумал. Будучи совсем не в курсе ситуации, в те далекие годы.

В общем, Рамзай, ты конечно Сноу. Только немного другого оттенка, чем тебе кажется: не розовый, а серый. 

Рамзай сидел, окаменев. Две пары светло-серых глаз уставились друг в друга. Может, это минуту длилось или две, но Рамзаю показалось, что целый год. Брандон Старк, кто ж еще. И по возрасту подходит, да и по всему, недаром его Снежкопадом прозвали **[*](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13238778/chapters/30328623#chapter_4_endnotes)**. Всё, что было построено в душе за эти годы, весь этот любовно выращенный _Болтон_ \- оказался сплошной лажей. Он не Болтон совсем, не то что наполовину, а вовсе никак: мама-то кареглазая, светловолосая. Красоткой была, видать... неудивительно, что не один лорд на нее клюнул, а целых два. Брандона он никогда не видел, но слыхал, что у Старков темные волосы, серые глаза. Как у него, аккурат. 

А Руз всё смотрел на него, и ничего не менялось на его ровном, как лист бумаги, лице.

\- Нет. - сказал Рамзай.  
\- Да. - сказал Руз.  
\- В тебе кровь древних Королей Зимы. Подумай об этом на досуге. Всё, можешь идти, у меня дела.

Руз встал, и Рамзаю ничего больше не осталось, кроме как выйти. Пойти в свою спальню, тогда такую же пустую, как теперь. И подумать.

Он хорошо тогда подумал, с расстановкой. Никогда еще так долго и тщательно не думал. И надумал он одну простую вещь: Руз врет. И не потому, что Рамзай пытался закрыть глаза на неприятную правду. Конечно, неохота стать очередным серым ублюдком, который нафиг никому не нужен: Брандон их везде понакидал, на Севере и Юге. Да они даже на жалкое "Сноу" права не имели, Снежкопад не признал ни одного. Нестыковка состояла в том, что Руз Болтон никогда бы в жизни чужого ребенка в дом не взял. А уж Волка! Да его б давно собаки съели, будь он волчонком. И даже если Руз узнал об этом недавно, да пусть только вчера. Значит, уже вчера с ним случилась бы какая-нибудь подлянка. А он по-прежнему в Дредфорте, в розовой рубашке с красным человечком на застежке, и всесильный лорд Болтон удостаивает его вечерних бесед. Отвечает на его вопросы... _отвечает?_ Да вот же он, ответ к задачке - прямо у него под носом!

Наутро Рамзай пришел к отцу, и так ему и сказал:  
\- Милорд Руз, вы врете. Мой отец вы, а никакой не Старк.  
\- Бедный мальчик. Понимаю, как тебе сложно привыкать к новому положению. Но в твоей жизни ничего не изменится, ведь твоя кровь - секрет. Была секретом и будет секретом, и если бы ты сам не полез копаться в старых делах - даже не узнал бы ничего.  
\- Это было красиво! Я горжусь тем, что во мне течет _ваша_ кровь. Как вы ловко приоткрыли свой секрет, заодно проверив мою верность дому Болтон! А Домерик выбрал Старков, да?

Руз улыбнулся. Какая же у него приятная, искренняя улыбка! Ну, во всяком случае, выглядит очень искренне и приятно, в такие вот редкие моменты одобрения.

\- Да, сынок. Я рад, что тебе понравилась моя маленькая сказка, и разгадал ты ее верно. А правильная история, которую ты честно заработал, выглядит примерно так.

Под конец своей короткой, но славной жизни Домерик гостил в Барроутоне, у тёти Барбри; матушка его, Бетани, сочла это удобным предлогом посетить сестру. Вот там-то, уж не знаю, случайно или намеренно, парню и открылось, как обстоят дела. Меня не посвятили в подробности, но, полагаю, зачатие тоже произошло во время родственного визита. В тот год моя дорогая покойная жена гостила в родительском доме, ну и я к ней присоединился - но не сразу. А только после того, как туда ненадолго заглянул Брандон Старк, отправляясь на очередной турнир. Кто бы мог подумать, что через столько лет мне придется интересоваться его перемещениями?

Домерик, после такого открытия, тут же собрался познакомиться с новыми родственниками. Дядя, братья, сестры, еще один Снежок... как же удержаться от искушения. Да и дамы Рисвелл всецело его в этих стремлениях поддержали, чтобы не сказать, науськали. Особенно тётя Барбри. Которой Домерик и племянник, и воспитанник, и, как бы поделикатней выразиться... образ ее мимолетного счастья. Она ведь ему с детства пела, как хороши Старки, особенно Дикий Волк. Турниры, кони, песни... трудно отрицать, что Домерик всю жизнь стремился стать похожим на отца, хотя и не знал, кем этот тип ему приходится. Мне очень повезло, что мальчик не прямо в Винтерфелл поехал, а завернул сперва домой. Он всегда был прямолинеен и не стал скрывать от меня своих планов, хорошо еще хоть слуг догадался отослать. Для меня всё это, честно сказать, оказалось большим сюрпризом. Вот так, в один миг, потерять любимого сына. 

\- Папа, я вам очень сочувствую. Был рад помочь...  
\- Пойми меня правильно, Рамзай. Мне бы не понадобилось бросать такую тень на твое доброе имя, но увы: тётя Барбри... ты с ней еще не знаком, но думаю, со временем познакомишься. Замечательная женщина, очень целеустремленная. Я ведь тоже подрезал ее далекоидущие планы, как и она мои. Так и не удалось ей породниться с Волками. Никакие кишечные болезни ее не убеждали, пришлось перенаправить ее чувства на другой объект.  
\- Ну правильно, что взять с бастарда. Да еще такого опасного психа, как я.  
\- Да-да, именно. Бастард ведь не отвечает за дом. А по завершении этой _истории_ от дома Болтон, если судить официально, остался только я один. Ну, после того, как бедняжка Бетани умерла от лихорадки, вернувшись, наконец, домой. Мне нужно было сохранить незапятнанную репутацию. Со временем ты поймешь, насколько это важно для такого древнего дома, как наш. И, может быть, тоже найдешь себе помощника, достойного разделить бремя твоей ответственности.  
\- Фартук. Надел, сделал дело, снял.  
\- И постирал. Настоящий Болтон аккуратен, и фартуки у него так же чисты, как прочая одежда. Надеюсь, ты не жалеешь о проделанной работе? Мне бы не хотелось, чтоб в твоей душе остались горькие чувства.  
\- Ну что вы, отец. Я могу только благодарить судьбу. И вас, конечно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Прозвище Брандона Старка основано вот на чем:_   
>  **Вопрос:** В "Танце с драконами" мы узнали побольше про Брандона Старка и его интерес к женщинам, примерно такой же, как у Роберта. Были ли у Брандона бастарды?   
>  **Ответ:** Было бы натяжкой предположить, что Брандон умер прежде, чем завести детей. В книгах ясно сказано, что девственником он не был. Он вполне мог оставить за собой кое-каких маленьких Снежков в различных местах, где он путешествовал. Абсолютно точно известно только одно: законных детей он не имел.   
>  _ (из [интервью](http://westeros.org/Citadel/SSM/Entry/Asshai.com_Interview_in_Barcelona) Дж.Р.Р.Мартина для Asshai.com в Барселоне, 28 июля 2012 г.) _


	5. Глава 4: О рыбаке и рыбке

### Глава 4: О рыбаке и рыбке

| _Ты же мужчина  
Ты должен делать то, что хочешь  
Но хотеть ты должен то, что надо  
([с](http://bash.im/quote/421960))_  
---|---  
  
Следующий день Рамзай посвятил изготовлению наживки, которая должна была подманить папу на крючок. Схема вышла довольно замысловатая, но основная идея, как он считал, не могла не сработать. Если Барбри узнает о том, что именно отец, а не бастард, убил ее драгоценного племянника - никакая политика не поможет, эта стерва вцепится Рузу в горло. _Такая пиявица тебе вряд ли придется по нутру, а?_ А где она, там и старый лорд Рисвелл, Домерик ему внуком был, Бетани и Барбри дочки. Болтоны рискуют потерять весь юго-западный кусок страны, самых верных союзников. Родственников. Если нарисовать в воздухе такую вот угрозу - отец непременно поведется. А раз поведется - значит, его можно привести... например, под дерево. _"Как делается интрига, сынок? Надо создать условия, требующие от человека определенного хода - а ходить он будет сам."_

Вот только Рамзай должен остаться вне подозрений, иначе рыбка сорвется с крючка. Сложновато - учитывая, что кроме него и Руза сейчас нет в живых никого, кто знает правду. Но ничего невозможного и в том, что каких-то свидетелей папа упустил: в Дредфорте люди тихие, годами могут молчать о том, что видели и слышали, а всех случайностей не предусмотришь. 

После ужина отец, как он частенько делал, повел в кабинет основных своих советников. В их числе была и Барбри - отлично, значит время действовать. Рамзая тоже иногда звали на эти совещания, но только не в присутствии тётеньки. Он скорчил гримасу в ее несгибаемую спину, подошел к братцам Рисвеллам и пригласил себя к ним в гости, под предлогом расспросов о дне побега. В конце концов, раз его так упорно не пускают по следу похищенной жены, надо побольше выжать из того немногого, что доступно здесь. В суматохе, которая царила в замке последние дни, было не до допроса свидетелей; казалось, что всё нужное скажут девки с певцом. Это конечно да, но Роджер был одним из тех, кто взобрался на стену вслед за беглецами. Когда во дворе поднялся визг и забегали стражники, многие бросились на помощь. А Рамзай с отцом в это время торчали как столбы ровно через весь замок от побега, прощались с уходящими войсками.

Еще один плюс сведений от Роджера состоял в том, что каморка братцев Рисвеллов располагалась в том же коридоре, где и комнаты леди Дастин. 

Рамзай пообещал Рисвеллам, что скоро к ним зайдет, и еще немного послонялся по залу. В спутники себе он выбрал Шкуродера. Во-первых, в одиночку по Винтерфеллу разумные люди старались не ходить, тем более вечером. А во-вторых, он был самым очевидным человеком отца в Рамзаевой свите. Это был молчаливый мужик лет за сорок, спокойный как налим, с твердой рукой и острым взглядом. Учитель кожевенного дела, которого отец к нему приставил после переселения в Дредфорт. При всей своей флегматичности и разнице в возрасте, с Рамзаем они моментально сошлись, да и с тогдашним Вонючкой оказались старыми знакомыми. И уж уроки эти всяко поинтересней были, чем у мейстера Тибальда. Лорд Болтон специально послал команду порыскать по границам своих владений; наловили кой-каких соседских браконьеров на наглядные пособия, чтоб не зарились на болтонских оленей. 

Рамзай отпихнул девочек, которые тоже собрались с ними за компанию, они со Шкуродером вышли в снежную ночь и отправились в Гостевой дом. Проходя мимо апартаментов леди Дастин, он зацепился сапогом за сучок - полы были настелены наспех, из плохо ошкуренных досок. Чуть не упал, еле удержался за Шкуродера - да так неудачно, что они оба рухнули прямо на дверь и ввалились в приемную. Завизжала девка с вышиванием, горничная, наверное. Когда они наконец распутались и поднялись, смущенные такой неловкостью, она уже лежала в обмороке. Ну еще бы! Решила, небось, что по ее шкуру явились. После той охоты на служанок в день побега, они все стали нервные. Из задних комнат донеслось вопросительное попискивание. Шкуродер принялся поднимать уроненный столик с какой-то бабьей ерундой, раскатившейся по полу, Рамзай ему помогал, бормоча нечто невнятное, но вежливое - как вдруг замолчал и рыскнул глазами по сторонам. Сделал знак товарищу, "прикрой меня", поднял с пола бумажную трубочку, развернул... и брови его поползли вверх. Рамзай быстро сунул ее в карман, Шкуродер кивнул и они, еще раз извинившись и дружно пожав плечами, вышли.

В коридоре Рамзай вынул записку. 

_"Миледи, помните наши беседы о кишечных заболеваниях и лихорадках? У меня появились новые сведения по этому делу. Уверяю вас, вы будете потрясены. К сожалению, в этом замке кругом народ, не удается подобраться к вам так, чтоб это тут же не заметили десятки глаз. Поэтому вынужден пригласить вас на свидание в богорощу. Приходите туда сегодня, в час волка. Желательно в одиночестве, но если вас беспокоит репутация, можете взять с собой одного спутника._  
_\- Ваш старый друг."_

\- Смотри! - Рамзай ткнул в текст пальцем.  
\- Милорд, я неграмотный.  
\- Эту штуку надо как можно скорее показать отцу. И желательно пока стервоза не пронюхала, что мы ее сперли. Что она воду мутит, я давно подозревал!  
\- Они как раз вместе сейчас.  
\- Да, незадача. Давай тогда к кабинету, жди, пока они разойдутся и передай отцу. И записку, и где мы ее нашли.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, сделаю.  
\- Ладно, я тогда пойду всё же к Рисвеллам.

* * *

Затягивать расспросы братцев Рамзай особенно не стал. В сущности, его интересовало только одно: не видел ли Роджер, кто подобрал его пропажи под стеной? Но его рассказ, при всей красочности, сводился к двум словам: "сами уползли".

_Сами. Вот так. Твари неблагодарные. От нее и вовсе не ожидал, такая трепетная жена была, просто прелесть._

Рамзаю захотелось вылезти из собственной кожи, которую эта изменница так нежно целовала и облизывала. Вот как жить, а? Никому нельзя верить. Надо на собак переходить. Лучшие девочки, и никогда не предадут.

* * *

Он вернулся к себе и стал ждать. Маялся-маялся, наконец послал Потанцуйку проверить, как там дела у Шкуродера. Тот вернулся и доложил, что никакого Шкуродера нету, кабинет заперт, лорд Болтон неизвестно где, но стражник у его двери передает, чтоб Рамзай был на месте и трезв.

Рамзай чуть не придавил щенка за такое унижение! _Как будто без приказа я б в запое щас валялся!_ Со злости немедленно захотелось выпить, или освежевать всех вокруг, а лучше и то и это. Остро чувствовалось отсутствие Вонючки. Вот кто сейчас разрядил бы обстановку: зыркнешь на него искоса - и тот уже весь сжимается, лапки трясутся, в глазах верность. И сразу на душе спокойнее, вроде всё хорошо. Лучше любых пиявок нервы лечит. Но пиявки смирно в банке сидят, никуда не денутся - а моя сволота ползучая так и уползла. Вместе со всей своей верностью, и моей женой в придачу!

_Тьфу ты б ля, опять. Кончай чесать, где чешется! Если повезет, вонючки сами упадут обратно в банку, готовые к употреблению. И никакая сука больше мне указывать не будет. Главное сейчас не терять головы._

В полночь Рамзай окончательно уверился, что отец решил обойтись без его услуг. Вплотную придвинулся запасной план: сесть в засаду прямо в богороще, понадеявшись, что отец придет один. Толпы солдат Рамзай не опасался: ведь самая главная угроза была в огласке. Если Руз кого и взял бы с собой, то либо того, кто уже в курсе дела (то есть его самого), либо кого-то одноразового. С двумя, конечно, справиться будет сложнее - ну, на месте разберемся, не впервой зачищать концы.

Он сходил в спальню и выглянул в окно, приподняв волчью шкуру. Снаружи царила черная ночь: ни луны, ни звезд. Тихо сыпался снежок на невнятные формы, скрытые клубящейся мутью. Богороща. Место силы. От нее уже не отмахнешься так просто, как раньше. Вряд ли предки были такими уж дураками, связывая все важные события жизни с этими кусками леса. Рамзай вспомнил, как он впервые увидел сердце-дерево, в Дредфорте. Это странное ощущение, когда входишь в рощу - словно там и воздух какой-то другой, свой. Он тогда поежился, но вполне удовлетворился объяснениями мейстера Тибальда - история первых людей, традиции, придуманные чтобы объяснить природные явления... он, конечно, не сказал так, но ясно слышалось: для лохов. И совсем было успокоился - но когда вышел, опять это чувство перехода невидимой черты, _отпустило._ Рамзай не видел необходимости туда еще ходить, других дел хватало. Если так подумать, выходит, что он в основном приходил в богорощи жениться. Ну да, правильно: четыре раза, из них два - женился. Зачем они еще-то нужны? А теперь выходит, что все его надежды там. Внизу, в тумане. 

Рамзай проверил моток веревки, спрятанный под окном. На ней темнели пятна: жирная шлюха была ею обмотана, когда стражник вогнал ей копье под ключицу. И после они ее затоптали... удивительно, но веревка почти не пострадала, в одном только месте порвалась. _Шутка. Веревка внизу, а добыча вверху. Они ж, небось, хотели Арью спустить на ней. Но что-то не срослось, и пришлось моей бедной девочке лететь головой в сугроб._ Зато теперь всё как надо: веревка вверху, а добыча внизу... ожидается. 

Рамзай надел стеганую рубаху, короткую кольчугу без рукавов, сверху куртку. Тесак и ножи всегда были при нем, по нынешним временам. С более серьезными доспехами париться было не с руки: подвижность и тишина важнее.

_Тишина._

_Никто не заплачет._

Всем просто насрать. Эти, за дверью, работают на того, кто больше платит. Руз платит больше. И боятся его сильнее, будем честны. Кто страшнее - цепной зверь или тот, кто держит цепь? 

Послышался стук в дверь приемной, Рамзай выглянул в соседнюю комнату. Из двери торчала перевязанная Потанцуйкина рожа:

\- Милорд, там Уолтон пришел.  
\- Чего ему?  
\- Говорит, ваш отец желает с вами побеседовать. В кабинете.


	6. Глава 5: О рыбке и рыбаке

### Глава 5: О рыбке и рыбаке

| _и я безжалостно хороший  
опять склонился над тобой  
сейчас возможно ты утонешь  
в моей душевной доброте  
([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/9467))_  
---|---  
  
У входа в кабинет стояло аж четверо часовых. Уолтон пригласил его жестом вперед, а сам остался с солдатами. Рамзай вошел и плотно прикрыл дубовую дверь с кожаной обивкой: кажется, первое, о чем распорядился Руз в смысле ремонта.

Отец сидел за широченным столом Старков. Капитальное сооружение, он даже толком не сгорел - только слегка подлатать пришлось. Каменная столешница была пуста, за исключением шандала на три свечи и бумажной трубочки под ним. Да еще сбоку на столе валялся меховой плащ на куче каких-то шмоток. Пойдем, наверно, прямо сейчас - хотя до назначенного часа вроде рановато. Но Руз был тоже одет в кольчугу; шею плотно облегал кольчужный горжет.

\- Я бы, кстати, тоже плащ взял.  
\- Успеешь еще одеться. Сядь пока, поговорим.

Рамзай взял стул из стоявших у стены, придвинул к столу. Что-то в кабинете было не так... но что именно, он не мог сообразить.

Руз положил подбородок на сплетенные пальцы и принялся его разглядывать. Как будто первый раз видит! Но что-что, а паузы держать его папаша приучил за эти годы. _Пыхтим, но терпим._

\- Да, сынок, вот какие сюрпризы нам подбрасывает судьба. У тебя есть идеи, что предпринять?  
\- Ну, я бы засаду там поставил. И посмотрел, кто придет. Вернее, лично я бы - просто прибил всех, кто сегодня в богорощу нос сунет. Но это не твой стиль, ты-то любитель душевных бесед.  
\- Верно. Мало ли, кто придет? Может быть кто-то, кого пока рано убивать. А Барбри там будет, как ты думаешь?  
\- Думаю, ты вряд ли ей оставил такую возможность.  
\- Опять угадал.  
\- Она хоть жива?  
\- Конечно. Мы с ней душевно побеседовали, а сейчас она, полагаю, спит. Под присмотром. Но меня гораздо больше занимает ее старый друг. 

Руз щелкнул пальцами, бумажка покатилась по столу и остановилась на самом краю, напротив сына.

\- Рамзай, посмотри-ка на этот документ еще раз. Кому это написано?  
\- Да я сам всю голову сломал! Одно можно сказать: писал либо дворянин, либо мейстер, остальные неграмотные. Я бы скорее на мейстера подумал. Откуда утечка-то? Это, конечно, тебе видней. Но мейстер Утор был в курсе дела. Иные их знают, что они там пишут-посылают туда-сюда. А вообще, по-моему, ничего тут не угадаешь, проще увидеть его своими глазами.  
\- Ты отвечаешь не на вопрос.  
\- А какой...

_Сучьи потроха!!!_

\- Кому предназначена эта записка, сынок? 

Рамзай развернул бумажку и уставился в нее. А Руз, помолчав, добавил:

\- Ей? Или мне?

"В каком смысле?" - хотел спросить Рамзай, но и так было ясно, в каком смысле. _Сволочь белесая. Я где-то прокололся._ Он наконец оторвался от письма - и наткнулся на холодный цепкий взгляд, словно муха на булавку. Отец сидел в расслабленной позе, опершись на локоть. Другая рука лежала на столе, касаясь плаща. А за спиной - тяжелые портьеры... Рамзай знал, что за ними: карта Вестероса. _И только она?_

\- Тут обращение "миледи", а ты явный милорд. Хотя голым я тебя не видел, так что не поручусь.

Нахамил - и сразу легче, уже как бы и не муха. Подумаешь, глаза. А ведь единственное уязвимое место, он со всех сторон в железе. _Ножом в глаз, да хоть пальцем - и дело сделано... но сучий кот неплохо подготовился. Пока я буду скакать через этот офигенный столище, из-под плаща появится сюрприз._

\- Ладно, Рамзай. Не буду вынуждать тебя делать лишние ходы в проигранной партии. Вся эта акробатика была бы и неуместна, и неинтересна. Сядь, расслабься, будь как дома.

Рамзай обнаружил, что стоит, опираясь руками на стол. Как вскочил, он не помнил.

\- Я и так дома. Лорд Винтерфелла... в отличие от тебя. Я этот замок сам взял, и все права на него - мои. Сидишь на моем стуле, за моим столом! Спасибо за гостеприимство.

Он плюхнулся обратно на стул и скрестил руки на груди. Одна надежда на кольчужку. И тут до него, наконец, дошло, на что похожи очертания острых углов под плащом. Взведенный арбалет! _Кольчужка, ха. Да в упор с семи футов болт мне все кишки прошьет!_

Отец медленно обозначил на лице улыбку. И кивнул.  
\- Давай баш на баш? Я тебе дам подсказку, а ты всё-таки ответишь на мой вопрос. Мне правда интересно. Есть пара-тройка версий, не знаю, к какой склониться.  
\- Ты мне все мозги уже испек сказками и подсказками! Удавись на языке своем пиявочном.  
\- Какой образ. Мне всегда нравилась смелость твоего мышления. Но над исполнением тебе еще работать и работать. 

И замолчал. Только сверлит своими жестяными сверлами. Рамзай поерзал на стуле _(как червяк!)_ и не выдержал:

\- Давай подсказку.  
\- Почерк.  
\- Что почерк?  
\- Ты же прямо изнываешь узнать, где прокололся? Ну вот. Это тебе подарок. Пока бесплатно, но надеюсь на взаимность.  
\- Погоди, давай сперва про почерк. В чем там дело?  
\- Я не думаю, что мне следует учить тебя чему-то еще.  
\- Почему нет? Что мы потеряем?  
\- Энергию на шевеление пиявочным языком?  
\- Лучше не по-пиявочному, а по-простому как-нибудь. Если можно. А то я правда не понимаю...  
\- И что?  
\- И прошу объяснить. Пожалуйста.

Руз вздохнул и задумчиво поглядел в пространство.

_Сука! На колени теперь встать?_ Рамзай стиснул зубы. _Надо выжать из него всё что можно. И хамить поменьше, я и так почти покойник. Лучше сдохнуть на коленях, но попозже, чем с песней на устах - но пораньше._ Ему вспомнился коридор, ведущий к болтонской крипте, арка розового мрамора в виде позвоночника. А рядом - скромная дверка с изображением арфы. Маленькая комната, серая плита посередине: "Спи спокойно, Домерик." На ней букетик белых роз, которые отец порою приносил из сада. Видел, как дура какая-то чуть в обморок не хлопнулась, посетив сей милый уголок: ах, как это трогательно и неформально, сразу видно любовь. Из кладовки, говорят, всё это сделали, где веники хранились. Еще говорили, что убитый горем отец сам обмывал тело кишечного больного - чтобы уберечь людей от распространения заразы. _Ножом, небось, кончил. Потому и "зараза": чтоб к трупу не совались лишние._ Мейстер, конечно, в Дредфорте был уже новый: куда закопали Утора, Рамзай никогда не интересовался. 

\- Я буду тебя слушать скромно и вежливо. Как подобает примерному сыну.  
\- Боги... - Руз поморщился так, как будто у него зуб заныл.  
\- Ну бля... как подобает дерьму подзаборному! Которое готово лепить из себя конфетку. Учиться мудрости и слушаться старших.  
\- Да, угощать дерьмовыми конфетками - это ты мастер.  
\- Куда уж мне... против мастера-то.  
\- Так хочется узнать, где воняет?  
\- Ага. Очень!  
\- Ну ладно. Ты так трогательно просишь, трудно отказать, - по губам Руза опять скользнула тень улыбки. - Открой еще раз письмо и посмотри внимательно. Ты очень старался, это заметно. Буквы небольшие, очертания округлые - на первый взгляд ничего общего с твоим размашистым шрифтом. Но сама их форма... буква "а" не закрыта, характерные хвостики у "б" и "д", да почти каждая из них несет твой отпечаток. Для тех, кто имеет навык в таких вещах. Даже не знаю... дать тебе совет на будущее, или уже не стоит?

\- Давай. В смысле... дай мне, пожалуйста, совет. Я постараюсь ему следовать. На пользу дому Болтон!  
\- О да.  
\- И не во вред тебе.  
\- Вот это было бы неплохо. Хочется помечтать о чем-то добром иногда.

Рамзай почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска.

\- Рамзи, что я вижу. Меня глаза обманывают, или тебе стыдно? Редкое зрелище, достойное поощрения. Хорошо, уделю тебе еще немного мудрости. В следующий раз пиши левой рукой, печатными буквами. Будет очевидно, что это сделано для маскировки - но вычислить, кто именно маскировался, практически нереально. Для данного случая как раз бы подошло.

Уроки кончены, вернемся к делу. Письмо писал ты. Кому?

\- Тебе.  
\- А не Барбри?  
\- Да я же сам бумажку Шкуродеру дал, чтоб он тебе отнес!  
\- Всяко может быть. Может, он ее первый заметил, а ты перехватил инициативу, чтобы вывернуться. Реакция у тебя отменная.  
\- Ниxрена он не заметил, я сам ему под нос подсунул! Допроси его.  
\- Уже. А теперь я допрашиваю тебя. Что об этом знает Барбри?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Кто еще?  
\- Никто.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Вполне.  
\- Чудесная картина. Но я успел уже поскрести кое-кого ногтем. Сделай так, чтоб твои ответы совпадали с моими сведениями, иначе говорить тут будет нож. Мой.

И тут Рамзай понял, что именно изменилось в кабинете: исчез ковер. Под ногами были голые каменные плиты. Его прошиб пот. _Настоящий Болтон аккуратен..._

За дверью пятеро солдат, по меньшей мере. Один из них Уолтон - вояка, которого на фу-фу не возьмешь. И на портьерах складки как-то не так лежат.

\- А как же твоя репутация?  
\- Репутация не должна вредить делу. Но ты, мой мальчик, так уже отметился, что моему делу принесет только пользу твой искалеченный труп. Последнее время тут столько засланцев и призраков, и у всех к тебе счеты. Никто даже не удивится.

Еще бы. Именно на это Рамзай и рассчитывал, если бы в богороще нашли труп отца!

\- Не надо так, я же не враг тебе. Я твой сын и служу тебе как умею, в меру понимания. Иногда ошибаюсь. Но мы всегда как-то ладили, хоть и раньше бывали накладки. Я всё объясню...  
\- Когда ты последний раз разговаривал с Барбри?  
\- Когда она на сапог мне плюнула, в Златотравье еще.  
\- Тётя Барбри? Ты ее ни с кем не путаешь?  
\- Ну, не плюнула слюнями. У этой щуки сушеной и слюней-то нет. Сложила губы гузкой, да юбки свои ср... чудные подобрала.

Руз закатил глаза. 

_Я щас сам на языке удавлюсь._

\- Милая, славная тётя Барбри, люблю ее всей душой! Хотел бы стать сапогами на ее прелестных ножках. Но нет, не имел чести с ней беседовать уже давно.  
\- Не виляй. Что нового она узнала о кишечных болезнях?

_Б лять, он не называет Домерика! Мы в комнате не одни!_

\- Ничего. Она тут вовсе не причем!  
\- А кто причем?  
\- Да никто! Я просто... написал эту записку. И сделал так, чтоб ты ее прочел.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Это... совсем не то, что ты думаешь, отец. Я.. мне нужно было... кое-что тебе показать. Кое-что действительно странное, чего я не понимаю. И я не хотел делать это при людях. Я знал, что просто так ты не пойдешь со мной вдвоем, как бы я ни просил - вот и придумал эту дурацкую шараду. И потом, мне любопытно было себя в этом деле попробовать. Удастся ли сварганить такую ловушку, чтоб ты попался? В конце концов, ты столько раз меня ловил по-всякому. Мне тоже... хотелось.

\- Рамзай. - Отец устало вздохнул. - Это просто смешно. Потратить столько стараний чисто ради шутки, ты меня в этом убедить пытаешься?  
\- Нет, это так, вдобавок. На самом деле я хотел, чтоб ты увидел в богороще... то же, что и я. И услышал. Сказал мне, что ты думаешь, и что с этим делать. Мне больше не у кого спросить! А ты знаешь кучу вещей... странных. Которых о тебе и не подумаешь, на первый-то взгляд.  
\- Я не пойду никуда смотреть и слушать - чтоб ты доделал то, что у тебя сорвалось. Рассказывай здесь и сейчас. Желательно, вообще всё - пока ты одет. Секретов развел больше, чем прыщей!

_Да заeбись ты, пиявка сраная!!! У меня нет прыщей! Только днем же в зеркало смотрел._

Рамзай сидел багровый, как свекла, и прямо чувствовал, как на нем вздуваются прыщи. _Не волнуйся, идиот, на трупе их никто считать не будет._ Он разжал кулаки, вытер о штаны ладони. 

\- Я... даже не знаю, как об этом рассказать. Это какие-то смутные ощущения. Пугающие. Под чардревом. И видения. У нас в богороще ничего подобного не было. Я хотел тебя спросить... лучше там, у дерева, но это можно потом. Что ты думаешь о старых богах?

\- О богах. Я мало что о них знаю. Но одно я знаю точно: старые боги проклинают отцеубийц. 

Отец сказал это тихо, но Рамзаю показалось, что его слова гудят, как колокол. Он на мгновение будто оглох. _Боги, какой кретин, какой... Я же это с детства знал!!! Это же почти единственное, в чем они вообще людей судят! Это - и закон гостеприимства... Как же я мог так лохануться? Да весь мой план - херня полная с самого начала... я нарушил бы их закон прямо у них на глазах! Вон у них какое хайло здоровое, бык войдет._ Рамзай вспомнил острые зубы в кровавой пасти. _Выходит, хорошо, что я вовремя попался? Если только отец меня теперь живым выпустит..._

Руз помолчал немного, и что-то пробормотал, опустив глаза. Шум в ушах мешал расслышать, Рамзай скорее догадался - ведь это слово звучало почти как прежнее:

\- ...и сыноубийц.

Рамзай сел (надо же, опять вскочил, оказывается). Посмотрел в грустное, усталое лицо отца.

\- Поэтому я до сих пор жив?  
\- Это одна из причин.  
\- А другие?

Руз задумался. Взглянул на него искоса.

\- Ты... забавный.

* * *

\- Что ты на меня смотришь с такой надеждой? Во-первых, простить можно только того, кто просит прощения.  
\- Я прошу прощения! Я... больше не буду. Это бред какой-то был. После того, как я крови там налил под дерево, я сам не свой. Как будто мне шепчет кто-то.  
\- Фу. Боги виноваты?  
\- Прости. Я буду служить тебе верно.

\- А во-вторых, я в общем-то не против развлекаться твоей клоунадой. Но только тогда, когда она приносит пользу, а не вред. Ты меня когда-то этим и купил: прыгаешь где-то там на горизонте, зубами щелкаешь, мясо во все стороны летит. Вид дурацкий, приличные люди носы зажимают, сплошной позор. Но регулярно приносишь на порог ценные подарки, да такие, что приличным сроду в голову не придут. После того, как ты воскрес из мертвых с Винтерфеллом в зубах, я поверил, что ты на всё способен. Волшебник! Но с последней женитьбой у тебя, похоже, волшебство иссякло: два месяца бил баклуши, после чего просрал всё, что имел. Выпустил в мир два таких языка... как теперь их обрезать, неизвестно. А сегодня - и вовсе великий инец. На меня кидаешься, в полную меру способностей. Лепечешь мистические враки. Такие вредные волшебники в собственном хозяйстве меня совершенно не устраивают.  
\- Я полезный.  
\- Докажи.  
\- Да я и так изо всех сил... но что я могу сделать-то? Шлюх этих допросил - тебе не нравится, а больше ты сам ничего делать не позволяешь.  
\- Теперь позволяю. Даю тебе сотню людей и припасов на месяц. Денег тоже дам. Ты мой законный сын и будешь снаряжен по своему статусу. Можешь отправляться куда угодно. 

\- Ты... выгоняешь меня?  
\- Да. 

Рамзай сидел, как громом пораженный. Почему-то к этому он готов не был.

Отец помолчал и добавил:

\- Я пущу тебя обратно, если принесешь мне приятный сюрприз. Например, голову Станниса вместе с его мечом. Против семидневной битвы я не возражаю. Будешь кушать сердце Джона Сноу - сохрани для меня шкуру, мне нравится белый мех. Глаза из рубинов сделаем - рубины за мой счет. Можешь найти кораблик и уплыть туда, где восходит солнце. Желаю тебе счастья и успехов. Если вернешься верхом на драконе, встречу с распростертыми объятиями, и даже рискну прижать к сердцу. Надеюсь, дракон будет воспитанный - но даже если он меня зажарит, зрелище того стоит. Можешь съездить в Дорн, прекрасное место для зимовки. Но без Арианны Болтон назад не приходи.   
\- Ну у тебя и аппетиты.  
\- Верю в тебя, сынок. Да, кстати. Я напишу в Дредфорт, чтоб тебя туда не пускали. Я планирую спокойно встретить там старость, а не сидеть под стенами. 

\- Это вместо сыноубийства, да? Вышвырнуть зимой в лес, постебавшись напоследок? Или тебя устроит какой-нибудь более скромный подарок? Ответь честно. Я просто понять хочу, в каком я положении: есть у меня отец или нет.  
\- Есть, не сомневайся. Мне от тебя нужна существенная польза, не обязательно с драконами. Но что-то, что сгладило бы неприятное послевкусие от попытки меня зарезать.  
\- Не резал я тебя.  
\- Разумеется, поскольку я принял меры. Мне не нужны твои отмазки и признания. Хочешь жить в моей семье - покажи, что достоин.  
\- Хорошо. Раз такой деловой разговор пошел, я бы тогда своей семьей занялся. Арья Старк или там, к примеру, Теон Грейджой - в качестве виры за неудавшуюся шутку, годится?  
\- Пожалуй, да. Лучше оба.  
\- Кто попадется уж. 

\- Береги себя, и возвращайся с добычей.   
\- А что, мне прямо сейчас выезжать? Переночевать-то хоть можно?  
\- Можно. Завтра поедешь.  
\- Сейчас уже полночи прошло, пока людей соберем, обоз...  
\- Не раскатывай губу на обоз. Я уже отдал распоряжения, получишь ровно столько, сколько могу уделить без ущерба для обороны.  
\- Если не возражаешь, мне бы хотелось выехать послезавтра с утра. Чтоб собраться всё же по-человечески. Зима ведь. Когда я еще в нормальном жилье буду?  
\- Ты только не плачь, Рамзи. После твоих приключений в виде Вонючки меня это вряд ли разжалобит.  
\- Тьфу ты. Я не в том смысле.  
\- Ладно, дам тебе еще денек. Придется удвоить караулы. Но это и к лучшему, тут кроме тебя затейников хватает. Спокойной ночи, мой коварный сын.  
\- И тебе того же, добрый отец. 


	7. Глава 6: Старые боги передают привет

### Глава 6: Старые боги передают привет

| _приснилось как деревья дышат  
они вдыхают кислород  
и так как всётаки живые  
то дятлов иногда едят  
([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/6558))_  
---|---  
  
В назначенный день Рамзай отправился в богорощу за час до рассвета - чтоб не промазать. На этот раз надевать кольчугу он уже не стал, зато замотался в огроменный плащ из волчьего меха. За ним тащились двое отцовских солдат - как выяснилось, "удвоить караулы" относилось только к нему лично. Весь вчерашний день Рамзай ходил по замку под конвоем. Еще и своих ребят, конечно, брал - чтоб не выглядеть совсем уж арестованным. В этом, видимо, и состояла папина ирония: двойной караул - открыто бдящие за ним бойцы, плюс стукачи в его же собственном отряде!

Он оставил всю банду поодаль, за прудом, и пошел к чардреву. Всякий человек имеет право помолиться в уединении, тем более что деться отсюда некуда. 

В темноте дерево выглядело жутко и величественно. Пряди тумана завивались вокруг, белое пятно ствола надвигалось, как стена. Рамзай поднял факел, поглядел в древесное лицо. Глаза и губы были плотно сомкнуты, почти терялись в складках коры. Где же ему померещились зубы? Иные знают что творится в этом замке! Он сел на толстый выступающий корень, удобный, как скамейка. Но вдруг вскочил и поднес факел к дереву... Белое! Совершенно белый ствол, желтые блики от пламени бегают по чистой коре. А ведь три дня назад он был весь залит кровью. Рамзай огляделся. Ну да, вот пятна - грязный снег, растоптанная сапогами глина, взрытый мох. Потемнело всё, конечно, впиталось - но видно, где лилось.

_Моют тут деревья, что ли?_

Ему представилось, как во мраке ночи дерево высовывает длинный красный язык и вылизывается. Аж передернуло от такой картинки! Он с опаской присел обратно на корень, воткнул факел в глину и стал ждать. Сидел, сидел... 

Наконец к нему подошел Шкуродер с вопросом в глазах.

\- Отстань, не видишь что ли, я тут душой очищаюсь. Мне, может, о жизни подумать надо. И о смерти. Вот решил подсчитать, сколько я людей за свою жизнь зарезал. Представляешь, совершенно живые люди были - а я их ножом... а потом они мертвые лежат. Или, к примеру, висят. И кровь, кровь, кровь кругом. Прямо море крови, а посредине я, сижу и думаю о жизни.  
\- Сколько насчитали-то?  
\- А хрен его знает. Сбиваюсь всё время! Не отвлекай меня. Можете надолго устраиваться, за пивом сгоняйте. А ко мне не лезьте, у меня смена жизненных этапов.  
\- О. Ну ладно, милорд, желаю удачи.  
\- Своих-то считать не пробовал?  
\- Счету не обучен.  
\- Ладно, проваливай. И факел забери.

Тьма потихоньку редела. Рамзай привалился головой к чардреву, глядел в туман. Ждал. Он сам не знал, надеется на что-то или нет. Проверить надо было по-любому, даже если лажа. А потом... Пожалуй, отправлюсь на Юг. Тут как-то совсем тошно стало, а там, за Перешейком, другой мир... Полный неизведанных чудес. Дерьмо одно, эти чудеса. Без чудес обойдемся. Тепло, снега нет, персики. В жизни не пробовал персика, не знаю даже, как он выглядит. Люди, опять же. Леди. "У дорнийца жена хороша и нежна, поцелуй ее сладок, как мед..."

 

_Я его больше никогда не увижу._

 

_Подлого предателя._

Блять, так и слышу, как он надо мной смеется!! Наxер он мне сдался вообще, сука драная! Надо кончать с этим. Даже если он сейчас с дерева свалится, сдам его папе - пусть сам ему язык вырезает, или что угодно. 

Нет, сперва мне. А папе шкуру.

Нет, шкуру тоже мне. На память. Отмою и на стенку повешу. Буду под ней персики жрать. Вся жизнь впереди, только хвост позади. Вот и надо его отрезать и не париться. Подумаешь, беда какая! Мало ли на свете вонючек. 

Или принцев. Принцев, конечно, меньше, но тоже попадаются. 

Зато подлых предателей... весь мир...

Рамзай зажмурился и треснулся затылком об ствол. Потом еще раз. Холодная мертвая деревяшка, влажная от испарений. _Никого там нет. А я поверил._

Обидно всё же будет, если наебут. Вроде и ясно, что лажа - а всё равно обидно. Потому что иначе мне его никак не выцарапать. Не один же он на дорожке сидит, меня дожидаясь. В первый день я еще мог их догнать, отбить. И то рисковал на армию напороться. А сейчас - ежу ясно, прибрали к рукам моего Вонюченьку.

Вот так всё меж пальцев утекает. Ничего не удержишь. 

Не надо и пытаться, надо всегда стремиться вперед. Нехай папа имеет Север, а я поеду Юг завоевывать. Династия Южных Болтонов!

Туман жемчужный, красота. А небо над головой уже давно не черное, а серое. Огоньки на той стороне побледнели, выцвели. Контуры ветвей ясно видны, белые дебри. Кое-где остались красные листочки. Мертвые, висят как тряпки. Хоть бы птица какая шевельнулась. 

Внезапно ему почудилось, что одна из веток чардрева закачалась. Пригляделся - а на ней какой-то темный клубок. Размером с человека! Рамзай вскочил, оглядел дерево - ага, вон там слева сучья пониже... подпрыгнул, ухватился и полез в крону. Ветви были гладкие, скользкие от влаги, а выше - подальше от теплой воды пруда - обледенели. Он нашел то место, где ему виделся человек - пусто. Ничего нет. Ни там, нигде. Померещилось. Он стоял на четвереньках, вцепившись в толстый сук, и вертел головой. Тут прямо над ухом раздалось: "КАРР!" Рамзай вздрогнул всем телом, перчатки соскользнули...

 

...он полетел вниз. Ударился затылком об корень, и пришла тьма.

 

 

* * *

_Здесь кончается **Привет из Винтерфелла,** и начинается совсем другая история, имя которой **Остров Крови.**_


End file.
